It is possible to close a vehicle interior aperture such as a vehicle interior storage compartment with a roller shutter. The roller shutter is flexible and is slidably mounted along guiding rails to selectively close or open the aperture.
It is desirable to provide the visible face of a vehicle interior compartment roller shutter with a decorative layer for improving quality perceived by the user.
US 2007/0125500 A1 discloses a vehicle interior storage compartment roller shutter, the roller shutter comprising a carrier layer formed of ribs extending crosswise, a supporting layer joining the ribs and made integral with the ribs, an intermediate layer and a decorative layer.
However, upon use, the roller shutter is bent and the decorative is subjected to bending and stretching stresses. Repeated use may induce appearance of marks and/or cracks on the visible face of the decorative layer, thus affecting quality perceived by the user.